


Day 8 -- Wall

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a break-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 -- Wall

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/51350.html

There's a wall between them now, made of silences and half-truths and secrets and lies, and it makes Sirius want to punch something. He wants to gather Remus up in his arms and run away, away from the suspicion, away from a war they're much to young to be fighting.

Instead, he finds himself spying on his own lover, following him down a country lane on foot. It's February, icy-blue and clear, the snow turned to muddy ice and patches of slush that refreeze overnight. Sirius wishes it were spring; when he was a child, even the darkness of Grimmauld Place gave way to April rain and May sunshine, and he's convinced that this, too, shall pass if only the snow could be replaced by daffodils and warm spring mud. He wants the winter jays to give way to robins, though jays are better than the crows that seem to find Voldemort's victims even before the Order can.

"Why are you even trying to follow me, Pads?" Remus asks, and Sirius starts guiltily. "It's three days to the full moon, and a Disillusionment Charm won't hide your scent."

Sirius taps his own head with his wand so the spell slips away like rain and then hurries a few steps forward to catch up with Remus. "Where are you going?" he asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trying to sound nonchalant.

"Home," Remus says, and then, when Sirius looks confused, clarifies, "Mum and Da may be gone but the house is still there. I thought I'd stay there for a few days. The anti-Apparition wards are still up, so I decided to walk from the pub.

"The flat isn't home anymore, Sirius, it can't be," he continues before Sirius could speak. "Even if you're only following me on Dumbledore's orders, it still proves that you don't trust me. And I can't live with that. I give up."

Sirius gapes and Remus gives him a smile that is more like a frown. They are standing on the edge of the road, the frozen earth dead and dark like blacktop. Sirius doesn't even think to protest when Remus presses him back against a tree and kisses him hard, full of pain and resigned anger and loss. "Goodbye, Sirius," Remus says, stepping back. "Maybe when this is all over..."

Sirius watches Remus' retreating back, and gets the feeling that this is somehow only the beginning of the end. He wants to run after him, but ever step Remus takes only makes the wall between them taller and thicker and Sirius, up to his ankles in melted winter, doesn't know how to knock it down.


End file.
